Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion R3
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Three years, in the aftermath of the war, Lelouch vi Britannia dead, and everything in Britannia and the new Japanese nation, the USJ, or United States Of Japan, are peaceful...or are they? As more tragedy strikes, and with Lelouch dead, who will rise up to save the world against this new terror?
1. Chapter 1

_**Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion R3 Chapter One: Disaster Strikes: **_

_**A/N: Alright, I'm gong to try and make this my last new story, until I finish up some of my other stories. I'll finish all my stories in due time, but for now, this and Sly 4: A Thief's Darkness are going to be my top priorities, since they are both going to be extremely long, (this one might be, I haven't decided yet). Anyways, this is my direct sequel to the Code Geass anime series, since I recently finished it, (and loved it, it's now my favorite anime ever). I hope you like it, and please leave constructive criticism where necessary. **  
_

_C.C. Narrations….. _

_The date was August 10__th__, 2018, of the Holy Imperial Calendar. Lelouch vi Britannia had taken up the thrown of the Holy Britannian Empire and, with his few remaining followers, had waged war against the Japanese people, including the previous Black Knights, that had once stood against Britannia with Lelouch as their leader. Lelouch ended up winning the war, and was about to execute the final reminisce of the Black Knights, when Suzaku Kururugi, dressed as Zero, arrived and murdered Lelouch, hereby freeing Japan from Lelouch's control. However, Suzaku later revealed that it was his and Lelouch's plan to bring peace to Japan, however only Kallen, Cornelia, and Kaname Ogi believed him, Kallen remembering Lelouch as the man she loved. _

_Now, the date is August 10__th__, 2021, of the Holy Imperial Calender, exactly three years later. For three years, peace has reigned throughout the United States Of Japan, with the Holy Britannian Empire extinguished. However, something is returning. The peace that has flooded the land for the past three years is about to be disrupted, but with Lelouch dead, who will be able to save the USJ? Will someone new need to rise to stand against Britannia? If so, then who? And is Lelouch really dead, or was it all just an illusion? If he's not, then where is he now? _

_Holy Britannian Empire, Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia's office….._

For three years now, Nunnally vi Britannia, 87th in line for the Holy Britanian Throne, served as the Viceroy for Britannia, and branching off of her brother, Lelouch vi Britania's sacrifice, has helped Japan and Britannia to come to good relations, and salvation. Her office was huge, but pretty plain. She didn't have her wheel chair any longer, but instead a pair of mechanical legs, which were created for her by way of the Britannian technology.

Nunnally looked a few inches taller than she was before, with long hair stretched to behind her, which was brown with red streaks in it. She was sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork with a pen. Paperwork was piled up on her desk, so she would be here for awhile yet.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door across the small room. The knock returned three more times, and then a female voice sounded. "Ms. Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia, may I have a word with you?" The woman asked in a demanding tone.

Looking up from her hoard of paperwork, Nunnally replied, "Yes, you may enter Cornelia li Britannia." Her voice was soft and delicate, but stern.

Nunnally stood up and walked over to open her curtain, and sunlight of the bright, gorgeous morning shown through, almost blinding her. Cornelia opened the door, and walked through, holding yellow folders filled with yellow papers. Nunnally turned around in Cornelia's direction, and sat back down in her chair. Cornelia was wearing long red leggings, white pants, and a red and white shirt, and a white cape with purple hems at the top. She has long, wavy, purple hair, with a small sword in a sheath on her left side, and is rather tall. She had a stern demeanor, and strict stance. Cornelita walked over to Nunnally's desk, and threw the files that she was holding in her hands on it, papers pouring out all over the desk.

"What's this?" Nunnally asked. "More paper work?" She groaned, annoyed.

"I'm afraid so, Viceroy Nunnally." Cornelita responded, less stern than she looked, actually rather kind-hearted, one hand on her hip. "These came straight from the new Emperor himself."

Nunnally's interest peaked at this. "Oh, the new Emperor has been chosen finally?" She questioned. "I've been cooped up in here for days doing paperwork, so I haven't had a chance to check."

Cornelia nodded her head, and answered, "Yes. His name is Juddeth lo Britannia the 8th."

Nunnally sighed in relief. "That's good then, perhaps Britannia and Japan can finally go back to the normal, peaceful ways that they were several years ago, before Britannia took over Japan."

"Yes, let's hope so." Cornelia agreed, and then turned away and exited Nunnally's office, to which Nunnally continued doing her paperwork, unknowing that something big was about to happen, that would change the course of all their lives forever.

Elsewhere, in the sun-filled skies of the USJ, planes marked with the Britannian symbol flew overhead, littering the sky. There were so many of them that the sun was unable to shine down to the areas they flew, causing a huge, dark shadow to loom overhead. The colors of the planes was a huge variety…..I doubt that very many colors in the world were left out in the color assortment.

"Director." A male voice sounded over an intercom from one of the ships. "We're hovering over Britannia, awaiting further instructions."

After a few seconds of silence, a voice replied, "Destroy it. Destroy every last bit of the USJ. As for Britannia, put so much fear in their hearts that they'll never dare raise arms against us, the new Britannian forces….the revenging Britannian forces.

Once he gave the word, all the ships nose dived in for Britannia and the USJ, and started firing away, both guns and missiles. They destroyed buildings, and killed innocents who got in the way everywhere, eventually leaving both areas into a fiery wasteland. Even the powerful guard Knightmares that fought against the forcers couldn't take them all out, and were easily destroyed by the great numbers of the enemies. Before too long, there were no defenses left, and the enemy forces have surrounded both Japan and Britannia, to take control.

In the streets and few buildings that remained standing, terrified people ran screaming, and eventually died. A specific man, in his mansion, was running for the exit with a little girl, about half his size, in his arms.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." He uttered angrily. "Not now, I didn't think they'd attack so soon."

Then man was tall, about Lelouch's height, short, blond, unkempt hair, and the same white cape that Cornelia was wearing, clearly showing that he was royalty. He stopped, and turned a corner, but the ceiling caved in, which he just barely stopped before. He then turned back, and curved around another corner, but the ceiling caved in there as well, so he had to turn around and take another path to get out.

He looked down at the girl in his hands, which had tears flooding down her face in fear, and whispered, "Don't worry sis, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. My family, the Imperial Family, has taken too many things away from me in the crossfire of the Area 11 incident; I refuse to lose you, too!" His voice was rash and frightened, afraid to lose his only sister.

"B-Big brother?" The 8 year old whispered to him through the tears and fear, in a small, delicate voice, even more delicate than Nunnally, probably because she's younger than Nunnally. "W-What's happening brother Hexel? What is going on here?"

"Shhh, don't talk Alexis. I'll explain everything later. Just stay quiet, and hold on." He whispered back, holding her tighter and tighter to his chest.

In the dark corridor that he was running down, the ceiling caved in, in front of me once again. He quickly spun around, but the ceiling collapsed behind me as well, so he turned to me left, and started running that way. Only a little way before me he saw a rusty door that led to the outside. On sight of this, his feet instantly began to increase a lot of speed, holding tight onto Alexis so she doesn't fall out of his hands. When he made it to the door, the ceiling behind him collapsed, making him tumble over, Alexa rolled up in the warmth of his body, who was balling by now, her voice so strained that it wasn't making a noise anymore, save for a few scarce squeaks. Hexel rolled and hit a bump, which caused his poor little sister Alexis to tumble out of his arms, toward the debris inside the mansion, and was suddenly crushed by debris that continued to fall.

"ALEXIS!" Haxel screamed in absolute horror, rolling out of the mansion, and being blocked to the outside from fallen rubble in front of the door, his eyes wide and strained from watching the horrible sight.

Haxel rolled into the street, which was littered with people running and screaming in terror, and slowly made his way to his feet. His blond hair streaked over his eyes, and his back was slumped down in his grieving at the loss of his sister, heavy breathing continuing. In pure rage, Haxel closed his eyes, and started running. He ran as fast as he could, as hard as he could, as straight as he could, the latter not very easy considering how dazed he was. After a few minutes, Haxel made it to a warehouse deep in the woods of Britannia. There were no solders or battles going on in the woods anymore, so it was a safe place to be at for the time being. Hazel roamed fast deep into the woods, and eventually came to a wood-shack warehouse, pulled out the key, unlocked the door, and entered, slamming the door hard behind himself.

He stayed in place a few moments, trying to take in what had just happened, his head sunk down, and his knees bent. After a few seconds, he walked over to a cabinet, thoughts running through his head. "_Shit. How could this happen? This land has been peaceful for exactly three years. So why now, on the three year anniversary are they attacking again? It's just not right." _He opened the long cabinet, and continued thinking. _Those dirty Britannians. Always treating everyone they don't like as garbage." _Haxel rummaged through the miniature pullout drawers in the large cabinet, until he came upon a picture of none other than the legendary Zero, or Lelouch vi Britannia, in his Zero costume, in all his glory. Behind it was a picture of Lelouch in his Emperor's outfit, in all his gory. _Lelouch vi Britannia…..Zero…..my idol…..my inspiration…..I'm sorry to say, but terror has come to our once peaceful land once again, my cousin. I'm afraid that I must do something. If I don't, then who will? No, it must be me. I must stop this madness, before it's too late."_ His left eye flashed, showing a Geass, which glowed brightly in the darkness.

_**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Sorry it's so short, and not much actual Code Geass hit going on it it. Next chapter will hopefully be better. But who is this weird Haxel character huh? And what's with him having a Geass? Well, you'll all find out eventually, if you continue with this story and read on. And remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks. ** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, here's chapter two. As you can see, it's a lot larger than chapter one was. I tried to cover as much stuff as possible in this chapter, and prepare the characters for Knightmare fights, finally, since that's one of the things that Code Geass was known for. Also, thank you to snakeboy33 for notifying me that Nunnally is Empress not the Viceroy, as I stated in chapter one. I completely missed that part, for some reason. I just thought that, in order to become Empress, she'd have to have a husband first, so he'd become the Emperor, but whatever.  
**_

_**Featured Comments:  
**_

_**Jarjaxle-okay...interesting...somewhat...update next chapter so i can say if this is goood...andwhere the hell is lelouch?**_

_**Me-I know I responded to you that he'd be in this chapter, but if I did that then it would be quite a bit larger than I think a first chapter should be. So yeah. But he'll be in it, don't worry. If not in the next chapter, then eventually.  
**_

_**Snakeboy33-It seems like its going to be good, but I am a little confused on what is going on. For example, to the best of my knowledge, Nunnally is the Empress, not the Viceroy.**_

_**Me-Refer to top of page to answer to your question.  
**_

_**united88-Looks good.  
**_

_**Me-Thanks.  
**_

_**-raidersfan777-*gasp* damnnn that was awesome ha ha wow i love it great job update soon. :)**_

_**-Me-Lol, thanks. Here's that update you wanted!  
**_

_**-EmperorLelouch7pretty good just wondering whens the next chapt**_

_**-Me-Uh, right here! Lol. Also, thanks!  
**_

_**Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion R3: Chapter Two: Rising Power, Controlled Corruption: **_

Fire raged through the once humble empire of Britannia, and country of Japan. Enemy forces engaged Knightmares in battle, winning every battle, and killing anyone who they laid eyes on, the nature of such an attack still a mystery. In his cabin, deep in the woods, Haxel, with his mysterious Geass, remain in secret. The two pictures of Lelouch—one as Zero and one as Lelouch in his emperor outfit—were set on a nightstand, in all their glory, and Haxel was sitting in a chair, rummaging through some drawers next to the very nightstand. Apparently quite a bit of time has passed, because it was already starting to get dark outside, and thus it was pitch black in the cabin.

After a few seconds, Haxel pulled a large machine gun to use as a weapon. He set the gun to the side, and pulled out some more battle-ready equipment. He pulled out a bullet proof vest, which he quickly slipped onto himself, and then bullet proof pants. He threw his shoes off, put the bullet proof pants on, and then put some bullet proof shoes on, which were sitting on the floor next to the nightstand. He also put a bullet proof scarf on, to protect his neck, which was completely hidden by his shirt. In his bullet proof vest were many pockets, containing extra ammunition for his machine gun, as well as bombs, grenades, dynamite, knives, and a couple of mini shot guns. Also out of the drawer he pulled two mini-swords-in-sheaths, similar to the one that Cornelia had, and attached them to the side of his bullet proof vest.

After he was finished suiting up, Haxel stood up and walked over to the still open cabinet, and gazed deep inside of it, and looked at a weird costume. The costume looked similar to Zero's old costume, except it was compiled of the colors red, orange, and yellow. The only other notable difference was that the mask had 10 fairly long appendages sticking out from the sides, and reaching to the back, that would go past his head if he put it on. Other than those features, it was exactly the same. Haxel reached to the top shelf, and grabbed a crimson color mask, similar to the ones that the armies of the Black Knights serving Zero wore, except, well…..it's CRIMSON color. He slips it on, pulling down the visor in front of the mask, and then darts out of the cabin, and starts running back for the city.

When he reached the Imperial City, Haxel saw that the battle had settled, with few people left alive in this sector, and a few enemy soldiers remaining. All the enemy planes and Knightmares had retreated back to their base, wherever it was at, and the majority of the buildings had collapsed.

_"Damn, how could they do this?"_ Haxel thought, before some soldiers started running in his direction. Thinking quickly, Haxel ducked behind a large tree at the edge of the woods that barely concealed his entire body, so the soldiers didn't see him. There were five of them, each one of them dressed similarly to Haxel, wielding machine guns like Haxel, as well.

Turning around, they shot a few injured people who were attempting to escape, reducing them to a bloody mess. Enraged by the cruelty, I stepped out from the tree, and pointed my machine gun at them, teeth gritted, and positioned in a battle ready stance. They turned around in unison with a start.

"Hey you, who are you?" One of the soldiers exclaimed, running my way. With a quick leap, he leapt to his shoulder, flipped behind him, turned around while still in mid-air, and shoot him several times with the machine gun. When he landed on the ground, he twirled back in the other direction again, and shoots the other 4 guards in rapid succession, and then began to sprint towards the ruined city of Britannia.

He kept running for a couple hours, being sure to kill any enemy forces that he happen to encounter, and praying to God that he doesn't encounter any enemy Knightmares, because he'd be dead for sure if he did. After awhile he came to a large building, which was somehow still standing…..but barely. _"I'm going to have to collect some partners if I'm going to stop this assault, and follow in Lelouch's footsteps."_ He thought to himself as he entered the building, since the door, and much of the walls, were completely destroyed.

As he ran through the building, he saw a lot more people than he expected to still be alive in this area. Men, women, and children of all ages, and sizes flooded the building, and were scrambling to the exits, but not Haxel. He kept running through the building, until he came to a room that was surprisingly empty…..that is, except for one person, a girl who was strangely dressed in a similar battle outfit and had similar weapons that he did. Thinking quickly, Haxel moved behind a wall, so she didn't happen to see him. In front of the girl, 10 armed guards came rushing to her position, full of fury.

As Haxel observed, the girl ran towards the guards. She gunned down three of them, and then jumped briefly on one's head. She then jumped behind him, as well as three others, spun around, and shot them. She then back-flipped over the head of three more, and, while she was still suspended in the air, killed them. And then, when her feet touched the ground, she spun around, and gunned the last guard down.

After she defeated all the guards, she rose to her feet and lifted the visor on her mask, which revealed to me that it was none other than Kallen Kozuki. She took off her mask, and revealed her hair, flowing and wavy as it was, definitely not like I've seen her before.

Walking out from his hiding place, he started clapping loudly, walking toward Kallen. Kallen quickly spun around, pointing her gun at him in self defense. "Who the hell are you?" Kallen shouted in a questioning manner, preparing to fire, which didn't faze him at all.

"Now, now, now." Haxel responded as he discontinued clapping. "No need to shoot Kallen, I'm a friend. An ally."

"An ally? Please, I don't know who you are!" Kallen exclaimed.

Smiling, Haxel said, "My name is Haxel vi Britannia, my dear."

Once he revealed his name, he earned a few shots from her machine gun, which Haxel easily dodged off to the side from, sliding on his feet to safety. "Woh, woh, woh, Kallen! I'm not here to fight you!"

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that, dirty Britannian! You probably just came here to earn my trust, and then kill me when my back was turned!" Kallen yelled, to Haxel's dismay.

"I'm telling the truth. I may be a member of the Imperial Family, but I despite Britannia. Britannia is taking over again, so I want to help you defeat them." Haxel assured.

"And why would you, a Britannian, want to help me defeat the new Britannian invasion?" Kallen questioned in reasonable concern.

Grinning, Haxel whispered, "Lelouch did."

Kallen stopped in her tracks at this comment, visions of Lelouch and his untimely death, as well as the Zero Requiem flashing through her head, and she all of a sudden got even more angry than before.

"Shut up! How dare you speak his name in front of me, dirty Britannian! What in the hell do you know about Lelouch anyways, huh?" She shouted, distress and slight sadness ringing out of her voice.

"I know enough." He said, and then revealed his right eye, the opposite eye from before, which also had a Geass in it, unknown to Kallen that he actually has two.

Kallen gasped, and raised her machine gun again. "Geass! How did you obtain Geass! You really expect me to trust you, after you reveal you have the corruption of Geass?" Kallen stammered.

"Geass is only a corruption if you make it." Haxel explained. "I, however, obtained my Geass from V.V. five years ago, and haven't been corrupted by it yet." After finishing explaining things, he continued. "Anyways, ever since Lelouch started posing as Zero, I knew who he really was. See, my Geass allows me to see through the deception of others. I can tell if someone is lying, and I can also see through costumes, such as Lelouch's. That's the power of my Geass. However….." He said. He covered his other eye with his hand, and then removed his hand, and revealed his other Geass, to Kallen's dismay.

"Two Geass'?" Kallen stammered. "Prove to me that I can trust you, and we can work together."

"Very well then." Haxel agreed, and walked the rest of the way over to her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "Where are the rest of your friends, Kallen? You know the ones from the original Black Knights?"

With a sad expression, and lowering her gun, Kallen responded, "Kaname Ogi, Kyoshiro Todoho, Rakshata Chawla, Suzaku Kururugi, Taizo Kirhara, and Kaguya Sumeragi were all killed in an explosion a couple hours ago…..I just barely escaped the explosion alive. I'm all alone now in this new war." She solemnly whispered.

"I see." Haxel responded thoughtfully, and then walked ahead of me. "Very well then, would you like to see them again?"

Kallen suddenly showed a very shocked, exasperated, and yet slightly surprised and excited expression. "Excuse me?"

"My dear," Haxel began to explain, "the power of my second Geass allows me to revive the dead…..albeit I can only revive a single person one time, and one time only, but I can still revive them."

"HUH?" Kallen yelled, backing away, slightly frightened. She then grew a bit calmer, and placed a cocky grin on her face. "That's not possible." She said humorously. "Or at least, they'll come back as zombies, right?"

"Nope." Haxel denied. "They'll be revived in the exact state that they were in before they died. No strings attached."

"Prove it." Kallen demanded.

"Alright." With that, Haxel walked past Kallen, and gazed far out to the destroyed landscape, folded his fist in front of his face, and said, "Now then, I, Haxel vi Britannia command you! All of you rise!" He finished holding his hand out in front of him as he uttered those final words.

All of a sudden, spheres of orange energy appeared to float out of his eye. 10 spheres, to be exact. Each one of them picked a designated location on the rocky ground, and took the form of one of Kallen's dead comrades. Once they finished forming completely, then they exploded, and there they were. All 10 of them that Kallen mentioned were in one piece, but they seemed completely inanimate. That is until one of them began to stir…..Ogi, to be exact…..and slowly made his way to his knees, rubbing his temples, and groaning in visible pain.

"Woh." Ogi exclaimed, trying to grasp his bearings. "Where am I? Am I dead?" He asked as he stumbled to his feet, his legs wobbling.

In a hurry, tears flooding down her face, Kallen rushed over to ogi and tackled him to the ground, hugging him in relief. "Ogi, you're alive! I can't believe it! He…." Kallen turned her head back to Haxel, wiping tears from her face, and gazed at him in astonishment. His Geass actually COULD bring people back from the dead, and not as zombies either…..in the exact state they were in before they died. It defied all the laws of man, nature, and the Gods themselves. Such an incredible technique.

"K-Kallen?" Ogi said, trying to figure out what happened. "Is that you? I can barely see."

Kallen turned back to Ogi, and with a smile said, "Yes Ogi, it's me. She stood up off of him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet, allowing him to use her to lean on until he could stand on his own. Ogi was wearing the same battle suit that Kallen was, so most of his body wasn't even shown, but he had dark navy blue eyes, and brown hair, much shorter than it previously was.

Behind them, the others gradually began to wake up as well. The first was Kyoshiro Todoho, who was wearing the same battle suit that Kaname and Kallen were, and had black eyes, and black hair that stretched over his ears, and to the edge of the back of his neck. The next to wake up was Rakshata Chawla, who didn't happen to be wearing a battle suit, and instead adorned a maroon T-shirt that showed parts of her cleavage, with a white jacket with back spots at the top, and black pants. She had long, wavy, blond hair, with turquoise eyes. Suzaku Kururugi, who woke up next, was wearing his trademark white and black suit, which he wore whenever he piloted the Lancalot and Lancalot Albion. He had green eyes, and short, brown hair. The next to wake, although slowly given her much younger age, was Kaguya Sumeragi. She was wearing her normal wardrobe, which consisted of a pink shirt, with a red mini-skirt over it, red shoes, and long, white tube socks sticking out of them. She had green eyes, and long, neat, black hair. Taizo Kirihara woke up next, who adorned the normal outfit of the head of the Kyoto House, and was bald, with black eyes.

Kallen's eyes widened as each one of them opened their eyes and stood up. They were alive, with no bruises, wounds, cuts, or blood…..they were in perfect condition. It was unbelievable.

Kaguya walked over to me and Kaname, and said, "Kallen, what's going on here?" In a soft, delicate, sweet voice, tears flooding down her face in fear. "I'm so confused, I thought I was dead."

"I agree." Kyoshiro exclaimed, stepping up to us. "How are we alive now? I can't remember anything." He seems to be steadier on his feet, and have better vision after waking up than any of the others.

All of a sudden, everyone finally seemed to notice Haxel standing over the other way, because they all looked up at him in partial confusion, and partial raged, given the Britannian clothes that he's wearing.

Suzaku made a disgusted face as he walked over to us. "And who the hell is that, another dirty Britannian?" He exclaimed with a scowl.

"He's, uh….." her mind trailed off, thinking of a way to explain Haxel, but then he cut her out to explain things himself.

"MY name is Haxel vi Britannia." He explained. "I happen to be the guy who revived all of you from the dead, thank you very much."

Shaking his head, Suzaku suddenly chuckled, a chuckle that he'd delivered a lot lately ever since the war ending three years ago, and responded, "Revived us from the dead? What is this? Don't play with us!"

"I'm not." He assured. "If you don't believe me, then how do you explain how you're here right now, huh? I mean, you're supposed to be dead. According to Kallen, you all died a few hours ago in an explosion." He helped explain his case by showing his Geass in his eye, shocking everyone except for Kallen, because she already knew he had it.

"G-Geass?" Suzaku exclaimed in horror, instantly remembering the troubles that Lelouch's Geass had once brought to the world, and backing away.

"Relax." He said. "My Geass doesn't allow me to control people's minds…in fact, it allows me to revive the dead, which is what I did to all of you, albeit I can only revive a single person one time."

Everyone was silent, and then Ogi spoke up before anyone else could, when clearly everyone wanting to say something, which was probably the same thing. "I see. Well, given the things I've seen so far, then I'll believe it."

"Yes." Todoho agreed. "I think we all will. But why would you bring us back to life? What would you have to gain from this, exactly?"

"Even though I'm Britannian," Haxel began to fully explain, "I absolutely hate Britannia. I always have. I have always admired Lelouch vi Britannia during the time he posed as Zero. My other Geass," he said, revealing it, to everyone's dismay, "allows me to see through a person's deception, and that includes disguises. So, all the time that Lelouch was Zero, I knew who he really was. But, because I supported him and his efforts so much, I never sold him out, even though I could have."

"Where are you getting at with all of this?" Todoho demanded.

"Very well, I'll get right to the point here then." He said. "Considering the new invasion, I want to take on the job and position that Zero once held. I wish to stop this invasion of Britannia myself, but I will need your help with it. Will you help me?"

Suzaku contemplated this himself. He looked down at Kallen thoughtfully. Kallen must've known what he was thinking, because she responded, "Let's do it. I trust him. And I'm sure that's what Lelouch would've wanted as well." She whispered to everyone.

Kallen and Ogi finally stood up, and everyone gathered together to the same spot. After discussing the situation in secret, whispering too silent for Haxel to hear, Todoho stepped over to him and said, "Very well, we've all agreed to work under you, Haxel vi Britannia. But tell me, what are your plans for victory, exactly? Will this be anything like working under Lelouch?"

With a smirk, Haxel responded, "Even better. After all, you can see my face immediately, can't you?"

"Point taken." Todoho agreed, shaking his head, and crossing his arms. "What should we do first?"

"You should follow me, first off." Haxel ordered, starting to walk away. "I've got a facility set up not far from here, with lots of workers. Only problem is, none of them are Knightmare trained."

"That's our cue." Suzaku exclaimed, looking at Kallen, who shook her head in agreement.

"That's fine." Haxel said finally. "Let's hurry, before the enemies release their Knightmares. I'm not entirely sure if they will or not, considering the great job they've done so far, but I don't want to leave anything at chance here."

With that, Haxel darted off for this compound that he spoke of before, and everyone else followed closely behind him. Luckily, most of the enemies cleared out of the area, so they encountered very few foes on their path a few blocks away from they were at before. Once they arrived at the correct building, Haxel pulled a remote out of his pocket with one green button on it, and pressed it, which caused a numeric key pad to reveal out of the building. Haxel then pressed a specific combination into it, which opened up the door, and revealed an elevator. Once everyone was inside, he pressed his controller, which shut the door, and sent the elevator going far down, and break neck speed. After a few seconds of traveling hundreds of feet below the earth's surface, the elevator came to a stuttering halt, opened, and everyone exited.

When they got out of the elevator, they came to a huge facility. Supercomputers, elevators to go up, elevators to go down even FURTHER, and hundreds of workers, all carrying out their tasks as part of Haxel's terrorist organization.

"Haxel?" Kallen began to ask, stuttering her words out in amazement. "What is this? I thought we were the only members."

"Oh, of course not." Haxel began to explain, with a laugh to my ignorance. "I've been steadily building my terrorist cooperation for weeks now. It started out with just close friends and family members who happen to hate our family as much as me. I call it, the Crimson Knights. Like it?"

"You could say that." Kallen murmured, walking through the large facility with the others, admiring all the fancy technology and extremely skilled and professional workers.

Haxel motioned for them all to group together in the center of the room. Since they were all split up, and the room was so gigantic, it took awhile for them to reach each other.

"Alright, enough sightseeing." Haxel demanded sternly. "We need to get down to business here. Which one of you is the technical expert?"

Without skipping a beat, Rokshata raised her hand. "That would be me, misure!" She exclaimed in a fake French accent, and stuck her usual long pipe in her mouth, and ran up to Haxel within the crowd.

"Excellent, come this way." Haxel said, bringing her over to one of the super computers. Standing at the computer, who turned around at the sound of her voice, was Lloyd Asplund.

Lloyd turned around in excitement at Rokshata. He had his normal pure white overcoat on, with grey eyes, and light purple hair.

"Hey, Rokshata! Didn't expect to see you, well…..ALIVE, today!" Lloyd 'Earl' Asplund cried out in surprise.

"Well, I never expected to see you in the Crimson Knights, Earl!" Rokshata cried out with similar surprise. "What's your job?"

"Lloyd here," Haxel began to explain for him, "has been assigned to research and development, as well as Knightmare and weapon development, and I wanted you to join him, given your intelligence in this matter, and your history with Lloyd."

"Happy to have you aboard, Rokshata." Lloyd said in a sleazy tone.

As the two of them started chatting with each other Lloyd's supercomputer, Haxel headed back to the other group, and then yelled, "HEY! DIETHARD, TAMAKI! GET OVER HERE, WILL YA!"

From another room, where they could probably just barely hear Haxel's muffled up voice, Diethard Ried and Shinichiro Tamaki walked out and over to Haxel's position, feeling ecstatic that his friends were here, all alive. Kallen, of course, that she didn't end up dying in the first place, but everyone else because they've been revived by Haxel. Diethard was fairly tall, with a partially square partially ovular face, a blue T-shirt, a red overcoat, and black shoes, with white socks barely peaking out of his dress-style shoes. His eyes were brown, and his hair was sandy brown. Tamaki was about as tall as Diethard, with black shoes, with brown hair and eyes, a red headband, and a coat with black on the inside and purple on the outside.

"Tamaki, Diethard!" Kallen gave an exasperated sigh that her other friends were alive again, most likely all thanks to Haxel.

Tamaki and Kallen hugged each other tightly briefly, and then quickly pulled away, blushing. Diethard also appeared to be happy, although quite a bit more subtle.

"Haxel," Diethard exclaimed, "you revived them, too?"

"Yeah, we'll need their help." He nodded. "Anyways, Todoho, Kaguya, Ogi, Taizo, ." Haxel motioned for those two to come over to his location, so they did. "I'm assigning you two with Diethard and Tamaki here. Todoho and Ogi, you'll go with Tamaki as Crimson Knight Foot Solders. Taizo and Kaguya, you'll go with Diethard for recon."

Everyone split up—Todoho and Ogi going with Tamaki, and Taizo and Kaguya going with Diethard—and Kallen and Suzaku followed Haxel over to an elevator—a different elevator than the one that they were previously in—and entered it, going even further down into the secret base.

"Shit." Suzaku blurted out when he discovered how many hundreds of floors they were going down. "This place is incredibly huge. How did you construct this place in just a couple years?"

"It was actually really easy, given the insane amount of help that I had." Haxel explained. "When I began, I already had over 2,000 followers, most of which were already skilled with construction of facilities like this. Nowadays, I have over 7,000 followers, from all sorts of different countries."

The elevator then came to a stunning halt, and the three of them exited the elevator. They walked over to a ledge ahead of them, and saw an even more incredible sight-three Knightmare Frames, huge Frames, and all perfectly prepared for battle.

"GUREN MK2!" Kallen screamed, running down the stairs before them, and hugging it lovingly when she reached it. It was the Knightmare Frame on the left side of the room.

"AND THE LANCALOT ALBION!" Suzaku yelled in as much shock as Kallen was in. He ran down to it, but didn't hug it. instead, he just stood beside it, rubbing his hand across its smooth steal, and marveling at the beauty of it's lovely paint finish. It was the Knightmare Frame on the right side of the room.

Haxel, chuckling at their reactions, headed down below as well, standing by the mysterious, unknown Knightmare Frame in the middle. The Guren Mk2 and Lancalot Albion looks exactly like they previously did. The middle one was twice the size of the Guren Mk2 and Lancalot Albion put together. It's arms and legs were light purple, and the rest of it was dark purple. It also looked like it had many more weapons attached to it than the Guren Mk2 and Lancalot Albion did.

"So, what's that one?" Kallen asked after she was finished hugging her precious Guren Mk2.

"This one?" He responded. "Oh, that's my Knightmare Frame. I've been working on it in secret for years, and it's finally finished. I call it the Palidan. Like it?"

"You kidding me? It's huge! I want it!" Suzaku exclaimed in a childish manner.

"No deal, it's mine." Haxel teased, and then got serious. "Anyways, I've managed to salvage the Guren Mk2 and Lancalot Albion based on schematics that Lloyd gave to me, since he's the one who originally created them, but I haven't had time to test them, so I don't know how well they work." He warned.

"That's fine, we're used to them." Suzaku assured. "Anyways, do we have any assignments yet?"

"Yeah." Kallen agreed. "I haven't piloted the Guren in three years, and I've been waiting eagerly to do so."

"Unfortunately, no." Haxel said, taking a large sigh. "We don't need them right now. As far as we know the enemies haven't released their Knightmares yet, so until they do….."

Before Haxel could finish that sentence, something in his pocket gave out a loud beep. He pulled it out, which turned out to be a large communicator of sorts. Haxel pressed a button on it, which revealed an image of Lloyd 'Earl' Asplund.

"Uh sir, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Lloyd exclaimed in a grim tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that the enemy ship is now beginning to release its Knightmares." Lloyd explained. "I think you'll need to send them out now, our planes won't be able to take them out certainly."

Smirking, Haxel looked up to Suzaku and Kallen and said, "Well, looks like I've spoken too soon. Alright, have at it. As Kallena nd Suzaku ran up to enter their Knightmares, Haxel yelled up to them, "I've added a few extra weapons, but other than that they work exactly the same as when you previously used them! Go blow shit up!"

Once the Knighitmare Frames were turned on, they stood up completely, since they were crouched down before, and flew straight up. Holes appeared on the ceiling, and the Guren and Lancalot flew through them, until they exited the underground section of the building through the ground, and flew high into the air, preparing for battle.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter, when we'll get into some high speed, heart pumping mecha action. Although, it may take awhile for me to get the next chapter out, because I want it to be really good, and I want to make sure that I can create the mecha fights appropriately, and perhaps even use excellent strategies in battle. Also, check out these videos on my YouTube Channel below. **_

_** watch?v=LXP1Qoct_4s&feature=plcp**_

_**Anime Review: Code Geass Lelouch Of The Rebellion watch?v=IaWGMY8aQ48&feature=plcp**_

_**Anime Review: Code Geass Lelouch Of The Rebellion watch?v=-j6YBqelKmA&feature=plcp**_

_**Anyways, thanks, and stay tuned for the next chapter! ** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright, first off, I'd like to apologize for this chapter. I had it out a couple days ago, but I remembered that I forgot to add a specific scene to the end of it, so I took it down to add that scene. I'm just mentioning this becuase, not only did I already get a review on it BEFORE I took it down, but I also got a PM about where it was, too. So, yeah. Also, Lelouch WILL come into the story next chapter! That's a promise! Anyways, enjoy!  
**_

_**Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion R3: Chapter Three: Fall Of Great Britannia, Rise Of Ultimate Britannia: **_

After the Guren Mk 2 piloted by Kallen, and Lancalot Albion piloted by Suzaku were launched out into battle, Haxel quickly made his way back up to the control room, where Lloyd and Rakshata remain observing the newfound ship in their sights.

"What's that?" Haxel asked as he looked the monitor in front of Lloyd and Rakshata.

"The enemy contacted us and said it's the new 'Great Britannia", but I couldn't tell you what they meant."

"Heh." Haxel chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the situation. "It seems they recreated the Emperor's old flagship, Great Britannia. Interesting." Haxel put his mouth near the microphone on the control panel, pressed a few buttons on the computer, and started speaking. "Kallen, Suzaku, can you hear me?"

"I hear ya." Suzaku responded.

"What is it?" Kallen inquired. Both of them were already far into the clouds with their Knightmare Frames.

"I've got a mission objective for the two of you." Haxel began to explain. "It seems Great Britannia, the Emperor's old flagship, as been recreated by someone. I need you two to work together to destroy it, understand?"

"Got it." Kallen exclaimed, and then started flying her Guren Mk 2 into action, Suzaku and his Lancalot Albion following closely behind.

Before long they made it to the large ship, which seemed about 5 times larger than the old Great Britannia Flagship. Half of it was orange, and the other half was red, and it was littered with turrets, and surrounded by all sorts of defending Knightmare Frames. The largest two were on the ends, so Kallen agreed to go to the front, and Suzaku agreed to go to the back.

When Kallen made it to the front of the ship, she came into view of the Knightmare in question that she was about to battle.

_It can't be_. Kallen thought as she approached what looked like Gino Weinberg's upgraded Tristan Divider, but even more upgraded than what it previously was. It was a lot huger than before, with lots of plates of metal that are red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple. He was holding two giant swords, and both of which had both ends bladed, with the center of each having a large shield on each side.

Once Kallen reached the Tristan Divider with the Guren Mk2, the Knightmare turned around, so she could clearly see that it WAS indeed Gino operating it. The blond, unkempt hair, and cocky, unprofessional grin definitely gave it away.

"Well, Kallen, nice to see you again!" Gino exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "What brings you to these parts?!"

Managing to create a fake smirk across her face, Kallen responded, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Gino. I heard you died in a mission for the New Britannia 6 months ago."

With a grin, Gino exclaimed, "It's funny what effect true deception has, isn't it?"

With that, Gino raised arms, revealing all sorts of weapons on his Tristan Divider. It had all the standard types of weapons—finger missiles, toe missiles, hand missiles, and missile grooves all over the rest of his Knightmare Frame. He's holding both of the swords that his Knightmare is known for having, with double edges, and two shields on them. With the flick of a switch in his Knightmare, he forced a couple of grooves in both the feet, which looked like rocket flyers.

Gino grabbed hold of a lever in his Knightmare, and pushed it forward; turning on the rocket flyers, causing a large amount of flame to burst out of them, smoke spreading everywhere, clouding the vision of anyone still alive on the ground below them. With the press of a few buttons, Gino's Knightmare bent its knees, and jumped higher into the air, and then blasted toward Kallen's Guren Mk2, striking down with the sword in his left hand, which Kallen barely managed to dodge out of the way of. That attack was followed by a left kick by Gino, which Kallen dodged, and then grabbed his right arm with both of her hands, and swung him back behind her, throwing him. However, he did manage to stick the landing.

Turning her Knightamre to face Gino's, Kallen charged for him. She powered up the grey claw on her left hand with electricity, and struck Gino's Knighitmare with it, knocking him back a few meters, and causing Gino himself to be seriously electrocuted, as well.

"Is that all you got, Gino!?" Kallen inquired, as she charged toward him again.

"You little brat!" Gino exclaimed, a lot more serious that he usually is, and SUDDENLY more serious than he was a few seconds ago.

All of a sudden, the Tristan Divider's left hand spun around, and then sunk into the arm. He pointed his handless arm at the Guren, and fired a huge missile from it, which hit the Guren point blank, causing critical damage.

"How's that then, Kallen!?" Gino asked confidently.

"Being electrocuted from the over serge of the Guren, Kallen yelled, "SHIT!" In agony. _He's a lot tougher than I remember._ Kallen thought, as she prepared for another attack, regaining control of her Guren, as well as her own composure.

However, before she can react to anything, Gino shoots three more arm missiles at her, which all strikes point blank, once again. In addition to them, he slides his other hand into his arm, and from that hole, fires a weird blue missile, which also strikes the Guren Mk2 point blank.

"Damn, what's going on?" Kallen protested as she pressed all sorts of buttons in her Knightmare, with no response. "Did that last blast paralyze my Guren or something?"

"Why yes, it did actually!" Gino answered. "Isn't it great? I made it myself. They're blue, heat seeking missiles, which paralyze any Knightmare Frame that they strike with just one strike!"

With no hesitation, Gino struck her with three more blue missiles in a row, causing Kallen to lose all control of her Knightmare Frame. Both of the Guren's arms disconnected from the body, and plummeted onto the ground below, in flames, and both of the legs did the same. As electricity surged through the Guren Mk2, Kallen was also taking the full brunt of the damage, being electrocuted along with it.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Kallen thought. _Weapon malfunction! Boosters malfunction! Rotter malfunction! Shit!_ The Guren then began to plummet to the ground to join its fallen limbs. It fell fast, the roughness of the fall knocking Kallen unconscious.

However, before she passes out completely, she caught a glimpse of a silhouette swooping down to her. In fact, that silhouette belonged to yet another Knightmare Frame. It swooped down and grabbed her Guren Mk2, boosting rockets out of the bottom of its feet, and quickly starting flying back to Haxel's base with Kallen safely in hand.

When he arrived at the Crimson Knight's headquarters, he landed on the top, with Haxel already there to greet him. This new, orange Knightmare Frame laid Kallen's Guren Mk2 down, and begins to discharge the cockpit. The cockpit opened, smoke spraying everywhere, and standing inside was a tall, slender man, with hair about as long as C.C.'s, brown, with navy blue eyes, and an orange pilot suit. He jumped off of his Knightmare Frame, and walked up to Haxel.

From the Guren Mk2, Kallen began to wake up, and crawled her way out of her destroyed Knightmare Frame, and fell to Haxel and his friend's feet. Stumbling to her feet, Kallen struggled to grasp her bearings, still shook up from the previous battle, and rubbing her temples in frustration.

"W-What happened?" Kallen stuttered out, her legs still shaking. "W-Who are you?" Her monotone, exhausted expression asked as her eyes focused in on her savior.

Smirking, he said, "The guy who just saved your life, thank you very much." His voice sounded gentle and sweet, but stern.

"W-what?" Kallen questioned, still trying to grasp what had just happened. After she finally clued in on the situation, she exclaimed, "GINO!" With a gasp, turning around to head for her Knightamre, only to find it in complete shambles.

Haxel grabbed her shoulder and yanked her hard backward, which caused her to land on her butt with a thud. "Hold on, Kallen. There's no way you're going back to the battle in your condition. Just look at your Knightmare."

"Yes, please Ms. Kallen." Her mysterious savior pleaded. "Allow me to defeat that man for you."

"W-Who are you?" She asked, turning to Haxel, who had a mischievous grin on his face. "Haxel, do you know who he is?"

"My name is Juan eul Britannia, Ms." He introduced himself. "Nineteenth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and one hundred first heir to the Holy Imperial Throne!" Juan exclaimed as he playfully bowed and knelt down to Kallen, and then, after a few seconds, stood back up again.

"It's been awhile Juan." Haxel said after a few seconds of a pause, more serious than before. "I sent you on the mission three weeks ago. What happened to you? Your Knightmare Frame, Winged Bat Coldheart Flyer, should've been more than enough to finish things up quickly."

"Yeah, well, uh…." Kallen observed behind Juan, and was astonished. It was the first time she noticed, but his Knightmare Frame was huge. It was bright orange over the entire thing, and had two bat like wings attached to the back of it, hence its name, and its face even kind of looked like a bat's face….or rather, what part of its face she could actually see, since the cockpit was wide open.

"Uh Kallen? You OK?" Juan asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah, just….wow, your Knightmare is huge!" Kallen exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Juan responded cockily. "Both Haxel and I worked together to make it for the past several years. Quite honestly, it's second only to his Palidan."

Rubbing her head profusely, trying desperately to make the pain go away, Kallen continued, stuttering. "So, what's gonna happen now? Are you gonna take down Gino Weinberg?"

"Yeah, leave it to me." Juan confirmed. "Just head inside and rest up, Kallen. It won't take me long to dispose of him."

"A-Alright. I will." She agreed, turning to Haxel. "But tell me, how is he still alive? I was under the impression that all of the Knights Of The Round were killed during the Zero Requiem three years ago."

"I'm not sure." Haxel admitted in a low tone. "But the sooner we find out, the better off we'll be in this fight. And furthermore…." Haxel exclaimed, beginning to trail off for a brief second….." we also need to find out who's controlling these new rebellious Britannian forces, and why they've decided to attack NOW, after so long. It's all very unnerving."

With that, both Haxel and Kallen headed back into the building, and Juan jumped back into his huge Knightmare Frame, Winged Bat Coldheart Flyer, locked up the cockpit, and prepared it for flight once again.

"All systems active." He whispered. Then, he jumped high off of the ground, and his Frame took flight again, shooting rocket flyers out of its feet, and he started making his way for Gino's Frame once again.

Gino, who had practically forgot about them already, by the time Juan arrived back at his location, was only paying attention to his normal patrol rout around the Great Britannian Flagship once again.

_Take this_. Juan thought as he approached Gino's Tristan Divider. Pressing several buttons in his Knightmare, he caused a hatch to open on each side of its legs, which revealed double edged sword-shields similar to the ones that Gino possessed. Once Juan had possession of them, he made a quick, swift strike down on the back of Gino's Frame, surprising him, causing him to spin his Frame around quickly in fright.

Gino slid back in his Tristan Divider, preparing his swords, and noticing exactly who it was that attacked him.

"Juan." He asked, as if he knew him from somewhere. "I thought it was you who saved Kallen. What are you doing helping out Japan exactly, huh? Don't tell me, Haxel is with Japan too, isn't he!"

"I don't feel the need to answer that question, Gino Weinberg! Former Knight Of Three of the Knights Of The Round!" Juan responded coldly, in a battle ready position.

"You'll pay for betraying Britannia, you realize this, right?" Gino threatened, which didn't seem to faze Juan at all.

"Before we fight…..." Juan commented, changing the subject slightly, "tell me, who is controlling Britannia currently! And furthermore, why are they attacking now, after so long! For three years, this area was peaceful. Britannia and Japan lived together in harmony, with Empress Nunnally vi Britannia ruling. What could be the point of you disrupting our peace now, of all times!?" Juan questioned Gino sternly, anger and rage oddly filling his eyes.

"I don't feel like answering your question." Gino exclaimed harshly. "Defeat me in battle, then maybe I'll decide to give you an answer!"

"Very well then. Don't say you didn't ask for it." Juan finished speaking, and charged in for Gino.

Juan started off by slashing downward at Gino with his left handed sword, which Gino blocked with his right handed sword, and jumped backward, out of the way, which was followed by Gino spinning around and successfully striking Juan's Knightmare Frame several times dead center in t he chest. Afterward, Gino front flipped over his head, and struck him several more times in the back, damaging Juan's Frame severely.

"Turbo kick!" Juan shouted. He pressed a button above his head, which revealed a lever right next to it. When he pushed the lever all the way forward, his Frame executed the next attack.

On the back of his Frame, just above the butt-area, three turbo boosters were revealed, which fired on, and propelled him far forward. When he got close enough, he raised his foot up in the front of him, and kicked Gino's Tristan Divider, almost smashing his foot through the front of Gino's Knightmare. With the circuitry cut, Juan made the final blow, punching his frame to the face, knocking his frame's head off, in which Gino and his Knightmare started plummeting to the ground, defeated.

"Shit, what have you done!?" Gino screamed, trapped in his Knightmare Frame. Before he could utter anything else, his Frame splashed in the nearby river, with Gino presumably dead.

Back at Haxel's position, Kallen watched in astonishment at his incredible skills at Knightmare Frame Piloting.

"Unbelievable." Kallen whispere. "What exactly am I looking at, here?"

"Heh." Haxel chuckled from behind her. "You're looking at one of the greatest Knightmare Frame Pilots who ever lived, that's what. Second only to myself."

"How'd he get so good? He doesn't look much older than me." Kallen questioned in concern.

"Years ago, both of us used to be members of the Geass Order." Haxel replied, shocking Kallen, given her expression. "In addition to that, we also used to be members of the Knights Of the Round." He explained. "I was the Knight Of One, and he was the Knight Of Two."

"Really?" Ried cut in, turning around from his post, which was helping to monitor the battlefield. "What exactly made you two quit being Knights Of The Round? From what I understand, Knights Of The Round get quite a lot of benefits in the Britannian Millitary."

"Our father, Charles zi Britannia, and V.V., offered us positions in the Geass Order, that's what." He exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Benefits for members of the Geass Order are much greater than any other position, save for possibly nobility. EXTREMELY HIGH nobility, that is."

Still stunned, but grasping the explanation a little bit better, Kallen responded, "So, what did you guys do after the collapse of the Geass Order?"

"Well, we're still Britannian Nobility, so we don't technically have to do anything." He explained, and then continued, his voice suddenly turning extremely monotone and alarmed. "However, after learning what evil deeds our father was attempting to commit, we just couldn't take it any longer."

"You mean with the Sword Of Akasha?" Tohdoh cut in.

"Exactly." Haxel agreed. "Both of us left the Britannian Nobility, and decided to live in the Japan Region. Despite Japan and Britannia basically fusing together, we just couldn't stand living in the land that was once ruled by that evil, heartless man."

After a moment of silence at Haxel's words, Kallen broke the silence, in a slight whisper. "So, what inspired you two to start up this organization in Britannia, huh?"

"You mistake things, Kallen." Haxel started to correct. "This might be on Britannian grounds, but it's not Britannian funded. What's more, Britannia doesn't' even know what this is all about. This is an old, abandoned building." He continued. "Secondly, I had a feeling that we could never keep piece in Britannia and Japan forever. That was just a given. And, as it turns out, I was right. So, we started the Crimson Knights, we have been in waiting for something like this to occur once again."

"So, where did you get your Gea…..." Kallen started to ask, but was cut off by a transmission by Juan.

"Haxel, you there?" Juan asked.

"Yes, what's going on out there?" Haxel asked into the microphone on the super computer. "It looks like you defeated Gino Weinberg and his Tristan Divider."

"Yeah, I have." Juan confirmed. "I'm head to aid Suzaku Kururugi now."

"Affirmative, let us know when you're done." Haxel ordered.

"He's incredible." Kallen commented, watching Juan and his Knightmare Frame dart for Suzaku's position.

"Of course he is." Haxel responded. "I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't."

"So, what now?" Kallen questioned. She was basically talking with Haxel alone right now, still recuperating from her injuries, because everyone else was calmly minding their posts, however, most likely still as amazed as she was with Juan's skills.

"We wait." Haxel suggested. "Juan is more than capable of taking care of this."

"Eh, but…." Kallen tried to say, suddenly getting major head pains, and having to sit down. After a few moments, she continued her statement. "Now he'll be dealing with Bismark Waldstein, who used to be the Knight Of One of the Knights Of The Round. How could he possibly…."

Haxel cut her off. "Did you forget already? We used to be Knights Of The Round. I was the Knight Of One and he was the Knight Of Two. He'll be fine." He assured.

Juan made a quick bolt for Suzaku's position, determination in his eyes. When he got there, he saw that Suzaku and Bismark Waldstein had already begun their battle, with Suzaku on the defensive.

_Damn_. Suzaku thought as he continued to take an ass kicking from Bismark's Frame. The Lancalot Albion was surging with electricity, and on its last moments when Juan showed up in his Knightmare. As soon as he arrived, Juan took out a giant gun out of a leg compartment of his Knightmare, and started charging Bismark's Frame immediately, shooting, and scoring three direct hits, before backing up far away, so Bismark can't attack him directly.

"Juan?" Bismark commented in a questioning format, staring at his assault. "What's this all about?"

"Friendly fire." Juan answered sarcastically, raising his gun again, and using his Geass to turn himself and his Knightmare invisible again.

_Shit, I forgot he can turn himself invisible with his Geass. This fight's going to be difficult._ Bismark thought to himself, as he prepared to attack…..provided he even could, that is. _My Geass allows me to look a few seconds into the future, but it won't make any difference if I can't see him in the first place_. Despite this, Bismark did activate his Geass, just in case an opening was provided to where he could use it.

From behind, catching Bismark off guard, Juan flew at rapid speed, and continued to shoot at Bismark's Knightmare, most of the shots taking direct hits, but Bismark managing to dodge a few of them. For a brief second Juan seemed to turn visible again.

_Now_! Bismark thought. He took the large sword-like thing off his Knightmare's back, and charged, swiping at Juan, and just barely missing as Juan skillfully dodged out of the way. Jumping around Bismark's Frame, as if to taunt him, Juan shoot him from the back five times, and then back flipped over his head, continuing to shoot him five more times, except on the front this time. The shots from Juan's weapon took the form of extremely large, blue balls of energy, which did massive damage to Bismark's Knightmare on impact.

Juan then took out a small dagger…well, small for his Knightmare, but rather large for a human…..out of a leg compartment in his Knightmare, and, with one more fowl swoop, took off both of the Galahad's arms and legs, and then kicked the Galahad in the front, sending it plummeting to the water to join Gino's Tristian Divider. After a few seconds, the Galahad splashed into the water hard, with Bismiark screaming in agony.

Juan, still at the battle sight, and after defeating Gino and Bismark, was preparing to destroy the Great Britannian Flagship. He aimed his gun, and shot the ship several times, which caused it to quake greatly. Eventually it started to explode from the sheer damage it took, and pieces started to fall off, and into the water and onto the ground, all over it. It was too easy. Eventually, the ship split in two halves, and started to plummet down into the water with a splash

"And that…." Juan started, pointing his thumb upward….."Is a wrap….." he finished, directing his thumb downward.

From back at Haxel's base, Kallen continued to stare at Juan's performance in astonishment. "Incredible. That man never discontinues amazing me." She stated, a smile slowly growing across her face.

"Heh." Haxel chuckled at her comment. "If you think he's amazing, then you should see me in battle." He bragged, as Kallen rolled her eyes and shook her head, but was still smiling.

"Really?" Kallen teased. "If you're so good, then how come you sent him out instead of going out yourself with your Palidan, huh?"

"Because, uh….." Haxel stuttered, "My Palidan isn't exactly perfectly ready for combat, yet. It's still undergoing needed upgrades." Haxel explained. "But don't worry, you'll get to see me in action eventually, I promise."

Meanwhile, Juan was actually almost back at the base. "Haxel." He started to speak into his Knightmare's communications device. "I'm currently approaching the base. Open up the hatch for all Knightmares that aren't in action, please."

"Understood." Haxel agreed, rapidly clicking buttons on the super computer, which opened up a hatch downstairs, near his own Palidan.

After a few more minutes, Jaun arrived, and docked his Knightmare Frame into the opening provided. A large, mechanical hole opened up in the ground, about five yards away from the building, which Haxel docked into, and the machinery took it the rest of the way—deep underground, over the rest of the way to the building, and up through the floor of the Knightmare Frame Hanger, positioned right next to Haxel's Palidan. After it was completely docked, Juan opened up the cockpit of his Knightmare, and jumped out, sticking the landing on the ground.

Hurrying up to the main control room, Juan was greeted for a job well done by Haxel, Kallen, Tamaki, Lloyd, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Chiba, Kaguya, and Suzaku. Everyone else that Haxel previously resurrected didn't seem to be present at the moment.

"That was awesome!" Kaguya exclaimed, looking as cheery as she always did whenever Zero was present.

"Seriously, how did you get so good?" Kallen asked.

"I told you before." Haxel protested. "He and I used to be members of the Knights Of The Round, with him holding the position of Knight Of Two, and plus he was also a member of the Geass Order with me."

"Really, it was nothing." Juan insisted, putting his hands up in front of himself in defense. "I used to be the mentor of many of the Knights that held those positions during the Black Rebellion, so I'm used to battling against them." He explained. "Gino and Bismark were two of them."

With an exasperated sigh, Kallen said, "Well, thank you for saving me out there."

"Same here. I woulda been dead if it wasn't for you." Suzaku agreed.

"No problem." Juan exclaimed confidently. "Anyways," he said, averting his attention back to Haxel, "Have you found the secret base we were looking for yet?"

Smiling, Haxel replied, "As a matter of fact, yes, I have." Haxel exclaimed joyfully.

"Secret base?" Suzaku asked in confusion.

Haxel chuckled in embarrassment. "Shit, I guess I forgot to explain it, didn't I?" He began to explain the situation to them. "A few weeks ago, our satellites received a distress call from some unknown location nearby. It sent us a message, warning us about some sort of an invasion, but it didn't give us any sort of specifics on the situation." He explained. "But now we've found the location. We just need to prepare for travel." He finished. "Why don't you two get acquainted to Juan?" He said, addressing Kallen and Suzaku specifically. "I need to help prepare the distress team for travel to the designated location. The team that I want you two to be a part of."

With that, Haxel walked back over to the computer, Lloyd and Rakshata joining him.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself, Juan." Kallen eagerly insisted.

"Well, uh….." Juan said, embarrassed, "let's start with obvious stuff. I'm a member of the Crimson Knights, and Haxel's younger brother. My name is Juan eul Britannia, 19th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and 103rd in line for the Holy Imperial Throne." He explained. "As I explained before, like my brother Haxel, I used to be a member of the Geass Order, and before that, I was a member of the Knights Of The Round, and held the position of Knight Of Two." His gaze diverted to the side before he continued, Kallen and Suzaku eagerly listening to the explanation about himself. "Our father, Charles zi Britannia, banished both of us to Area 11 for disagreeing with the way he ruled Britannia, kind of similar to how he banished Lelouch. It was actually around the same time as well." Juan then diverted his gaze to the ceiling, and continued. "My brother over there, being a master of technical mechanics, and schematics, found a way for us to break into Britannia, and hide out in here, while monitor everything that was going on, too."

After his explanation, he gave a hard look at his brother Haxel, and continued, his tone becoming steadily colder. "However, about Haxel." These words, combined with his tone, attracted Kallen's and Suzaku's attention even more than before. "I'd watch out while being around him if I were you. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust him…..but just watch your back."

"W-What do you mean?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"My brother…..Haxel vi Britannia…..I trust him to an extent…..but he is a very dangerous man. So dangerous, that even I would feel at risk of dying if I trusted him completely."

"Huh?" Kallen responded, comically amused. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Let me tell you a story." He said, looking down. "I once saw my brother, sit in a chair, and speak to a room of 100 Britannian Solders, and make each one of them commit suicide simultaneously, with nothing but his words alone."

"What?" Suzaku said, highly disturbed by what he just learned.

"Yeah and…." Juan continued, "That's not even the best part. When he did that, he was only but 10 years old."

A sudden wave of shock and fight flowed through Suzaku and Kallen at that moment. They both looked back over at Haxel briefly, who was typing something into the super computer, in disbelief. Looking at him, he didn't look that insane. He didn't look that dangerous. He didn't look much older than them, and was a generally nice guy. How could he possibly make 100 people kill themselves simultaneously, by just speaking with them in unison? It didn't make any sense.

"Juan." Suzaku said, looking back at Juan again. "Suppose I believed you. What else exactly aren't you telling us about him?"

Smirking, Juan replied, "Actually, nothing. We were raised apart for many years, so I don't know as much about him as you'd think I would, being his brother hand all." He explained. "We were separated when we were shipped to Japan, and we were reunited as soon as I joined the Knights Of The Round. He was a member before me."

"How did he obtain Geass? What more, how did he obtain TWO Geass Powers?" Suzaku continued to pester.

"You're asking the wrong person, kid." Juan responded. "He had both his Geass Powers before I joined the Knights Of The Round. Hell, he's the one that gave me Geass, after we joined the Geass Order. Who gave him Geass is a mystery to me though, unfortunately."

Before Kallen or Suzaku could respond to his statement, Haxel turned around and walked over to them.

"Juan, Kallen, Suzaku." Haxl exclaimed sternly. "I've located the cavern that the distress beacon came from, and I want you three to go with my distress team." He turned to a woman walking into the room. She was dressed in the red attire of the Crimson Knights, minus the normal mask and visor. She was a long haired brunette, with slender features, but everything else about her appearance was unknown, given the attire she was in.

"Ah, you're here." He said, sounding relieved. "Suzaku, Kallen, this is my girlfriend, and head of the main battle and assault unit of the Crimson Knights, Heearthia elka Britannia."

Heearthia walked forward and took Kallen's hand, and then Suzaku's, shaking them. "Nice to meet you." She said, excited. "I've heard many things about you two. You were once members of brother Lelouch's Black Knights, right?"

"Uh…." Kallen said, stuttering to make the words out, stunned by the woman's out-going and happy-go-lucky attitude. Her long locks shredded in front of her face partially, so her left eye could barley be seen for a few minutes. She was so beautiful, Kallen was actually beginning to get jealous.

"Yes Miss, we were." Suzaku took over for the stunned Kallen. "Me particularly took part in the Zero Requim."

"Why yes, of course." She agreed, chuckling. "Haxel," she said, looking back up at him, "are all the preparations for the mission read yet?"

"Affirmative." He responded with a grin on his face. "Let's just hope that your Knightmare Frame is in working order. Repairing that thing wasn't exactly very easy, and I'm not sure if it'll do."

"We'll just have to see." Juan cut in. "We need to go now. Who knows how long those people will be waiting by the cavern we've detected."

"Indeed." Haxel responded, and looked over and Lloyd and Rakshata. Kallen was snapped out of her stunned trance by now, and ready to cooperate. "Lloyd, Rakshata, are the Gunen Mk2 and Lancalot Albion back in working condition yet?"

"Why of course they are." Lloyd exclaimed before Rakshata could even begin to respond. "Oh, and we went the extra mile and upgraded the Mk2 back to the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, for your piloting pleasure, Ms. Kallen!" He said, playfully bowing, proud of his and Rakshata's great work.

"Great job, Lloyd!" Haxel praised ecstatically.

"Always." Lloyd responded cockily, earning himself a slap across the face from Rakshata, which he only grinned to. "However, it's still in Beta. We were lacking many of the components that we had three years ago, so we had to make do with what we had. I'm not entirely sure how long it will run properly. I'm giving it six hours at the very most."

"Long enough." Kallen responded confidently. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Juan replied.

"Alright, you four head out with the rest of the team." Haxel ordered. "If you need backup, don't be afraid to call me right away, understand? We still don't know exactly who sent the distress beacon, so we need to be fully prepared for anything possible."

"Understood." Heearthia exclaimed. With that, her, Juan, Kallen, and Suzaku started running for the Knightmare Frame hanger below the building.

On arriving, Heearthia proceeded to show them exactly how huge the hanger truly is, contrary to what they originally thought. She walked over passed the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, which was positioned on the far left side of the hanger, and pressed some buttons on the numeric keypad attached to the wall, which in return caused the wall to split open, revealing another room. Juan then proceeded to do the same to the other side, right next to the Lancalot Albion, which revealed yet another room. The room Juan opened up revealed his Knightmare Frame, and the room Heearthia opened up revealed a weird Knightmare Frame, that was completely blaxck. It had mechanical wings on it that resembled an eagle's wings, and it had a large eagle beak as a head, which currently split apart to reveal the Knightmare Frame's cockpit. Like all Knightmare Frame's that were docked, it was bent down on its knees.

"Let's get to it!" Heearthia exclaimed which was followed by her, Juan, Suzaku, and Kallen entering their Knightmare Frames quickly, and closing the hatches, getting the systems online.

"Lancalot Albion online!" Suzaku said.

"Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements fully active!" Kallen shouted.

"Winged Bat Coldheart Flyer, ready for destruction!" Juan commented.

"And Arthur, ready for action!" Heearthia exclaimed, confidently.

Back up in the main control room, Haxel began to press a sequence of buttons into the super computer, which opened up the hanger doors; making way for the Frame's to be launched. And then the Knightmare's were launched out of the hanger, leaving the building behind in a cloud of dust and smoke from the turbo boosters.

Meanwhile, the sky outside was beginning to darken, and rain poured from the sky, making the ground barely visible under the large drops of rain. A hand reached its way out of the frozen lake, grabbed the shore, and pulled upward. The hand was attached to Gino, who finally pulled himself out of the water, his entire self drenched from head to toe.

Coughing up water, Gino whispered, "Damn, good thing for the master's underwater lesions. Without them, I woulda drowned awhile ago."

Behind him, Bismark also pulled himself out of the water as well. "Yes, but that still sucked. Juan's gotten a lot stronger over the years that he's been away."

Behind them, one by one, every former member of the Knights Of The Round from three years ago climbed out of the water. The first was the former Knight Of Three, Doretha Ernst. She has dark skin, and black hair, and was still adorning her usual Knight Of Round attire. The next was the former Knight Of Six, Anya Alstriem, who has pink, poofy hair, was really short, and was also adorning her usual Knight Of Round attire. Next was Nonette Enneagram, who had blond hair, tied up in two pony tails to the sides, and was adorned, in her normal pilot attire. Next was the former Knight Of Ten, Luciano Bradley, with his large, blaze orange hair, the tallest of all of them, and adorned in his normal orange pilots suit. And the final was the former Knight Of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski, with her long, golden hair, and adorned in her normal pilots suit.

Walking up to Gino, Bradly punched him in his stomach, sending him flying a few feet in the through the air, and landing on his back.

"Hey, what was that for Bradley?" Gino complained in his normal cocky tone of voice.

"Because of you, we've lost the great Britannia, and two of our strongest Knightmare Framers!" Bradly lectured to Gino, who scrambled back to his feet.

Bismark walked over and defended Gino. "Bradley, that's enough!"

Then Bradly, in anger, backward spin kicked Bismark in the face, sending him to the ground, and then, with his other foot, struck Gino in the stomach, sending him back down to the ground. "Shut it, Waldstein! You're not off the hook here either! You two were given specific orders to protect Great Britannia! Because of you two, all of us are going to get yelled at by his majesty!"

"That's enough, Bradley." Monica stepped forward and said in a calm, almost regretting tone. "I think we're all to blame here. We could've easily dispatched our Knightmare Frame's and helped out, but we didn't, ignorantly assuming that they could handle it all by themselves."

"Besides," Bismark exclaimed, coming to his feet, being careful not to anger Bradly any further, "it seems we've severly underestimated our enemies here. That Juan has gotten a lot better in the years that he's been away."

"So, what now, oh 'fearless leader.'" Nonette mocked Bradly.

Taking a deep sigh, Bradly put his finger to his ear, and flicked on a tiny communicator. "My majesty…..Great Britannia has fallen, sir…..we need an immediate pickup, if you don't mind."

Just then, out of nowhere, high in the sky, parting the clouds, was a giant ship, which looked like it was at least 5 times larger than Great Britannia. Considering the darkness, the ship turned on hundreds of spotlights that were placed underneath it, and then opened many hatches underneath it—seven to be exact, one for each of the former Knights Of The Round that were present. Every one of them gazed up at the ship, their eyes, surprisingly, revealing two Geass' each, one on each eye.

"It's time to go now." Anya said. "The master will want us to strike a counterattack soon, so we'll need to be prepared."

The ship Ultimate Britannia flung down seven grappling lines for each of them, which they grabbed onto tightly with both hands, and were carried back up to the ship. Once they were inside, the hatches on the bottom closed, as well as the spotlights shutting off, and Ultimate Britannia started to slowly travel in the other direction, hoping to get out of the area quickly, as to not be spotted by enemies.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't worry. I know there's a LOT of questions that you have right now-Why Anya is an enemy all of a sudden, how the Knights Of The Round are alive again, how are people able to have more than one Geass, more about Haxel's contract, ect-these questions and more will be explained later on in the story, so don't worry about it! Stay tuned for chapter 4! ** _


End file.
